


Dean's Lips

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's lips are beautiful, and Sam makes the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Lips

Dean’s lips were perfect, obviously. Soft, plump, pink. He’d never admit it in the light of the day, but he was obsessed with chapstick. He had about four of them in his duffel, which he tried to keep hidden. He only ever wore it at night, when he assumed Sam was sleeping. But no, Sam was awake, watching, with a grin on his face. In the morning, he would kiss his brother awake, savoring the smooth slide of his lips. It must have been scented too, because he swore they tasted like cherries. Kisses in the morning were soft, lazy. Kisses at breakfast were cute, bubbly. Kisses at midday were fleeting, distracted. Kisses in the afternoon, after a hunt, were frantic and claiming. Kisses in the evening were relaxed, appreciative. Kisses at night though, when they were curled into the shape of each others bodies, were perfect. Those were the ones that meant the most. In the pitch black of their hotel room, or the backseat of the Impala, all walls were down. There was nothing to worry about. They could just enjoy each other. “I love you Dean” came the quietly confident whisper in the dark, sounding like honey and warmth. Then came the reply, resembling gravel and cream, “I love you too Sammy”.


End file.
